powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Reality
The power to manipulate the Alpha Reality, the origin of all realities. The power apex of Reality Warping. Sub-power of Origin Manipulation. Opposite to Omega Reality. Not to be confused with Nexus Creation. Expression of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute/Limitless/Meta/Omni/True Reality Warping *Absolute/Limitless/Meta/Omni/True Essokinesis/Ontokinesis *Alpha Timeline *Brahman (Hindu Mythology) *Ne-no-Kuni (Shinto Mythology) *Meta/True Reality Manipulation *Foundation of Reality *Outerversal Reality *Prime Reality *Reality of Principles Capabilities The user has the absolute capability to possess limitless power over the Alpha Reality, the one encompassing all realities, giving the user the almighty abilities to manipulate any and all forms of reality. Origin and Details The Alpha Reality or Reality of Principles is the prime and only structure of reality to exist and the one thing that originates or produces other realities. It can only be manipulated by a Supreme Being, cosmic guardian, primordial architect or collective supreme entities. The Alpha Reality is the genesis of thought and the nexus of all realities; it defines what beings perceive as possible or impossible. Alpha Reality is also the place where reality warpers empower themselves. The Alpha Reality is known as the birthplace that first originated the omniverse, which is understood as a tree that branches all existing realities as a whole, which can make the other realities basically inferior to the Prime Reality because all first originated from there. Applications *All Reality Altering Powers *Aspect Manipulation *Concept Manipulation *Cosmic Keystone *Genesis Aspect Manifestation *Logic Manipulation *Meta Memory Manipulation *Nexus Manipulation *Omnificence *Omni-Reality Creation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation **Perspective Designing *Prime Source *Primordial Physics Manipulation *Primordial Reality Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Reality Dreaming Associations *Author Authority *Almighty Link *10th Dimension Physiology *Beginning Dominance *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Absolute Force Manipulation *Omniverse Manipulation *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Origin Manipulation *Meta Perspective Manipulation *Prime Universe Manipulation *Reality Level Manipulation *Singular Reality Existence *Transcendent Connection *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation *Truth Manipulation Limitations *Users of Conceptual Transcendence and Omnilock/Meta Power Immunity are immune. *The Alpha Reality can be better understood as a tree and the realities as several branches. If by any chance the Prime Reality is destroyed or suffers any alteration, all other realities may cease to exist. *May be unable to affect what is completely outside of any reality. Known Users *God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) *The Presence (DC Comics) *Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) *Law of Identity (Demon King Daimao) *One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) *Para Brahman (Hinduism); is the Alpha Reality *John Egbert (Homestuck) *Matoi Sumeragi (Matoi: The Sacred Slayer); via God of Myriads full power *Hadou Gods (Shinza Bansho) *Mages (Mage: The Awakening) *Collective Unconsciousness (Xenosaga) Known Locations *World of Truth (Aquarion Logos) *Zurvan: The Sea of Dreams (Chrono Cross) *Dimensional Gap (Highschool DxD) *Beyond-Realm (Marvel Comics) *Akasha (TYPE-MOON) *The "Root World" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Gallery File:442634-presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) in the form of Heaven. File:One-Above-All_(Multiverse).jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) Hadou Gudou Gods (Masadaverse).png|Hadou/Gudou Gods (Dies Irae) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Remote Power Category:Area Effect Category:Rare power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Manipulations